Fable Alternate Demention chapter 3 is edited sorry for the confusion
by darkdrako12
Summary: things are pretty much normal in Albion, that is until a strange purple ship crashes into the castle district unleashing an evil that has never been seen, now the prince and his friends must battle for survival. in an attempt to return Albion to its former glory. But question is will they succeed or will they fail
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Fable Alternate Demention

Chapter 1

The beginning

Walter stretched his sore limbs. He had been on a boat for fifteen hours headed home to Albion from Aurora, and he was getting restless. Sixteen hours earlier he had spent a night in a horrible cave controlled by a vile and wicked creature called The Crawler. Throughout the night the crawler had tormented and tortured Walter, and the prince of Albion.

After getting out of the cave the prince thought he and Walter were home free, but this was not the case. The Crawler was still living, and torturing the prince until he lost consciousness. He was found the next morning and taken into special care. Walter was found three hours later the darkness still clouding his eye sight, and keeping him in a deep sleep. The next night the prince woke up to see that it was the dead of night, and after exploring the city knew what threat the crawler possessed. He knew that he had to act now and get his revenge on Logan and become king. Then he would have to take the year to prepare to defend against the oncoming attack.

"ugh can't this thing go any quicker we need to get to Albion. The sooner the better, I'm tired of mucking around this bloody ship." Said Walter

"oh come on old man she's goin as fast as she's able. Any faster and this thing is going to rip itself apart. Besides at least we are going to reach there by morning, so things are going to be fine." Said Ben

"I know but the sooner the prince can overthrow Logan the sooner we can begin to prepare for the darkness arrival." said Walter

"I still don't get what you're talking about. What like a night with no stars? That's what I call darkness. If that's the case how are we supposed to fight…."

"Gosh dang it Ben this is the fourteenth or fifteenth time that I told you that I can't explain it and that you'd have to experience it." Interrupted Walter

"ok jeez I'll stop asking" said Ben.

The prince chuckled at the pair. It seemed to him that Walter and Ben were quarreling siblings. His chuckle quickly died when his hero instincts told him that Logan and the crawler were the least of his problems. He sensed that something far more sinister was headed towards Albion. He shrugged it off and resumed watching Walter and Ben fight.


	2. Chapter 2 The infection

Chapter 2

The infection.

It was morning in the nation of Albion people were beginning to wake up getting ready for work. In the market area of Bowerstone shops and stands were opening. In the industrial area of Bowerstone those less fortunate and their children woke to start another day working in the factories in fear of Reaver who would hurt them if they did not comply. They only got paid a small sum of money to get the things they needed. And at Bowerstone castle Logan met with his advisers "I don't understand we should have gained all the money we needed by now. the darkness should be here soon and we still don't have the necessary funds for our whole army." Said Logan "It might be because of the revolutionists you know how they do there raids who knows we might be getting less from Reaver because of those raids." Said an adviser who looked to be in his eighties. This one Logan called the adviser of mercy. "I say we go now and kill these revolutionists." Said one that looked twenty this one Logan called the adviser of regret. "once again you are jumping to decisions too soon the thing I and mercy have come up with is to send someone in do some reconnaissance and when we deem it time that's when we strike." The man who spoke was in his thirties he was Logan's number one adviser Logan called this adviser the adviser of truth. Logan pondered his options for a moment then spoke. " I think that the plan mercy and truth has come up with is better someone needs to go on the inside learn all of their secrets, and when we have bled them dry of their secrets only then will we strike." Said Logan "excellent choice my liege it shall be done at once." Said Truth the meeting finished the advisers went to perform the task given to them.

It was five hours since the order had been given when the door was violently pushed open and a soldier clad in deep purple was in the doorway "your majesty we have a problem some…. Thing has just appeared in the sky we don't have any idea what it is we think we should let you see for yourself." Said the soldier. "alright I will be there momentarily." Said Logan Logan put down the proposal he was reading and made his way to the front steps of the castle. He quickly picked up a glass of wine off the table and drank as he thought. ("no I thought the darkness would come soon but not today It couldn't be the darkness could it?") he made it to the front steps did a spit take and dropped his glass which shattered on the pavement of the steps. Up in the air was a strange purple hole in the sky the inside of the hole was shiny and was spinning in a counter-clockwise rotation. Everyone including Logan couldn't stop staring mouths agape. And soon an object started coming out of the hole. It was enormous, purple and was levitating in midair but as Logan soon saw it was plummeting towards them at high speeds! " everyone run that thing is going to smash into the ground." Yelled Logan hundreds upon hundreds ran into their homes out of shear fear. Logan waited until the last moment then dove into the castle then the object struck the ground it was hard enough that an earthquake shook the entire area. Lifting Logan off the ground making his head hit the side of the stairway knocking him out.

Logan awoke fifteen minutes later his head told him that it took some damage for it hurt a lot he spoke out "is everyone ok?" a group of soldiers groaned and stood up the general of the group said "were all ok your highness a few bumps and scratches but everything will be ok." "good I want all of you to follow me we are going to find out what this thing is and why it landed here." Said Logan "yes your majesty you heard him men were going on an expedition." Said the general they went to the landing above the castle entrance and jumped down onto the ship from there. They found a gaping hole in the side of the object and entered through there what they saw inside amazed them. They saw the intricacy of the craftsmanship it seemed almost artistic "amazing how has any civilization managed to make a machine that flies its astonishing." Said a Scholar they brought with them "I'm counting on you Scoular don't disappoint me" said Logan "of course not my liege" said the Scholar. So they continued through the bowels of the object all the while the Scoular took notes of what he saw then eventually they found the front of the object filled with tables with weird buttons on them. "so what do you make of this Scholar" said Logan. I'm not quite sure the language is one I have never seen before and believe me I have been all over collecting different languages luckily I have been taking notes and have found a dictionary that translates this language to our common English. It will take only a moment." Said the scholar. It was at this time that Logan got curious and began to look around he noticed one thing that horrified him there were dead bodies of strange creatures everywhere. Probably some tenants of this strange object perhaps it was a flying house?

"sire I was able to translate the language its rather astonishing." Said the scholar "what do you have for me?" said Logan "ok apparently this object is a ship an alien ship no less. I have deduced this by translating most of the letters emblazed on this vessel for example this place here is something called the bridge this is where they controlled this ship. For get this Space travel apperantly there are more then just our world there are several others and this ship was built on one of them a place called sangheilios. I have also translated that this vessel was bound for this place called high charity. I will check the ships logs to find out what happened should take me about a few more moments." Said the scholar Logan took a moment to ponder this a ship that could move between worlds? And a place called space and high charity it was unreal he was about to ponder more when he heard a gasp come from the scholar. Logan whipped around unsheathing his sword then shethed it again in annoyance "dang it scholar what is it?" asked Logan "i-it just stops three days before this ship crashes here I-I don't understand I thought that the crash is what killed the crew." Said the scholar "if that's the case then something aboard the ship killed the crew and could still be on board." Said Logan he took out his sword and slowly headed towards the door he was almost there when he heard thumping inside the vents the soldiers instinctfully raised their rifles at the vents suddenly the vent cover fell onto the floor and small grotesque creatures started poring out from the vents scuttling across the floor then one of them made it to the scholar and jumped onto the scholars chest burrowing its way in the scholar screaming in pain then began to mutate until the now dead scholar stood up and charged at Logan the soldier to the left of Logan shot a rifle round into the scholar stopping him dead in his tracks and with a plop fell back to the floor. "come on men we got to get the king out of here on the double!" yelled the general then the soldiers began to run with Logan out the door and down the hall. Logan happened to look back just as another of those small creatures jumped into the hole the first one had burrowed in the scholar and to Logan's horror stood up again and walked over to the dead bodies of one of the dead aliens. and picked up a strange object with blue glowing energy and ran at the soldiers all the while more of the small creatures started bringing the bodies of the crew standing and walking again but instead of chasing after he and his men they started merging with one another. The soldiers once again opened fire on the scholar but to their horror the scholar pointed the object at one of the soldiers and pulled the trigger blue orbs of light flew out of the device and struck one of the soldiers killing him. Then another of the small creatures appeared and jumped on top of the dead soldiers chest and burrowed its way in raising the soldier. It picked up the soldiers rifle and took aim "COME ON FASTER MEN!" said the general the dead soldier fired and struck another soldier down and in a few minutes the soldier rose just like the last one this continued until only the general, Logan and one last soldier was left then they finally made it back out the hole they had come through they then ran back inside the castle. "GET KING LOGAN INTO THE SAFE ZONE DOUBLE TIME!" yelled the general they ran back to the kings room and pulled the candle switch a secret entrance revealed itself and they ran down the stairs the secret passage sealed itself up. Then Logan took a pigeon and attached a note to its leg and sent it off hoping that it would find his brother.

A dark ship sailed on the ocean at inhuman speeds on the bow of this vessel a horrifying creature stood watching the waves roll by. This creature was the crawler and he had decided against the turn of time to go to Albion now instead of in a years time he figured why stall sucking the light from the earth then right now. He had over passed the princes ship four hours ago and would hit land in less then three minutes. Out of the darkness one of crawlers children appeared "master we will hit land soon then we can blot out their light. Said the dark child "good good that is what I wanted to hear." Said the crawler

Soon the crawler hit shore and sent some dark children to scout out the area. "tell me what you see my children" "i-its strange master the area is covered in this weird sickly goop its like the entire foundation was turned into this stuff." Said the dark child "keep looking there must be some mortals there somewhere" said the crawler "wait we see something up ahead ther… oh my gosh RUN!" yelled the dark child then all the crawler heard was gunfire and the screams of his children then silence. The crawler then jumped off the ship onto land. What he saw so far looked like normal land to him it was the docks that lead into the old quarter he knew this because unknown to his dark children he was the first born brother of Logan and the prince and his right to the kingdom was taken away from him. He then reached the door and pushed on it. It was harder to push open the door then he remembered so he called out to some of his children to help. They all pushed and pushed and finally they pushed the door open with a wet squelch. He walked in through the gate and gasped in shock Bowerstone was not the Bowerstone he had remembered this sick yellow stuff made up the floor in Bowerstone while all the walls and buildings were covered in it too along with weird pulsating orbs. In the far corner of Bowerstone old quarter strange terrifying twisted beings walked the street he opened a shadowy portal and hid inside until the beings passed while he waited he got a closer look at the beings passing by the portal he looked on in shock. They were the most vile and retched creatures he had ever seen. He decided that now would be a good time to run but before he could get more then a few steps his vision turned green and the exit became so it seemed miles away. Then a voice spoke in his head "AHH I sense your sins you are tarnished by evils incarnate. There is no escape from me for I am the monument to your sins." After his vision cleared for the first time he was trembling in complete fear he had never heard a voice so horrifying and terrible. He looked behind him just in time to avoid a swipe from one of the twisted creatures he had seen earlier. It was then that the crawler began to run. He ran through Bowerstone old quarter he almost made it to the gate when the gate slammed shut. "nooo nooo nooo NOOO NOOOO!" yelled the crawler "you cannot escape your so called children have become part of the fold. Now you will join your voice with mine" said the voice.

The galaxy was peaceful or so it said on the digitized screen on the ark and a lone man in advanced armor viewed the data on the screen. The being sighed and removed his helmet revealing a human like face but unlike humans he was far more advanced then all of them. He was a forerunner. A being of massive strategy and cunning he wanted to know where the flood had went they had disappeared from the galaxy a few days ago aboard a stolen covenant vessel. While everyone else celebrated the being was nervous the flood wouldn't just flee the galaxy for no reason something was going on and he had to find out what. He leaned over the microphone and said "all monitors please report to the data storage room." After a few minutes a monitor appeared "greetings sir six-eight-six Ebullient prism reporting for duty how may I be of service today" all the monitors had a distinguishing feature they all had different colored eyes this ones eye was red "just wait here Ebullient until the other monitors come" said the forerunner this forerunner wasn't like the others for he was the one who created the halo's and the ark he knew the danger of the flood and took action. Created the rings and fired them from his shielded room all he knew was that he was the last of his kind. While he was thinking the rest of the monitors appeared they were colored as such blue, yellow, green, purple white and orange the purple one spoke first "049 abject testament reporting." The yellow one spoke next it had a more feminine voice "2401 penitent tangent reporting" the green one spoke next "032 mendicant bias reporting" the white one spoke "747 prideful repentance reporting" last the blue one spoke "343 guilty spark reporting." The being stood up and said "listen up monitors we must find out where the flood went initiate protocol fifteen point seven." said the being "acknowledged" said the monitors the eyes of the monitors lit up and they began to fly in a circle soon an image began to form the being saw a planet with a single spot in flames. Alarmed the being said "increase magnification!" "at once" said the monitors The being looked over both pictures "so that's what their plan was if they couldn't take over this dimension take over someone elses." The forerunner growled in anger "dang that flood menace why cant it just die and stay dead?" the monitors watched on. "Alright I have no choice 343 I am sending you to assist these reclaimers all other monitors inform the covenant to stand by we may have to go to war." Said the forerunner

"at once sir" said the other monitors "um pardon my question but how am I going to go to that other universe?" said guilty spark "come with me 343 and I will show you" said the forerunner "at once sir" said 343. he stepped into a pure white room it wasn't like a normal room it was more like an enormous hallway with a gigantic white door with a crown like top. It had a single keyhole in the shape it seemed to 343 like a replica of the door. "stay here a moment 343 I need to collect data about this world I will be back in a moment." Said the forerunner. He walked back into the data room and got a strange blank card that was the same shape as the large white door. He inserted it into a big slot and pressed a button. A computerized voice rang out "planetary scan ready" the voice was feminine in sound "alright D.O.T. get ready for the planetary scan on my mark." "yes forerunner." Said dot dot used to belong to the U.N.S.C but after the fall of reach dot was left to shut down and waste away but thanks to this forerunner she was saved that awful

Fate. months after the actual fall of reach this forerunner woke from his long sleep. And took command of all covenant forces which now working together with the humans eliminated the prophet of regret. And started a long campaign against the remaining prophets. "alright dot get ready… three…two…one mark!" said the forerunner "scan commencing bringing up world data." Said D.O.T thousands of pictures flitted past the screen about the history of this planet but at the speed the machine was going the forerunner was memorizing faster. Apparently this planet was like a copy of earth and the dominant land was called Albion their history was tough to find out but after fifteen years of war and difficulty. They finally established a seat of power with the first king and queen of Albion. After a time the king and queen had two children one named Logan and the other Kainin. Logan was the current king of Albion and was the cause of Albions current poverty although if things had gone as they should have without the floods interference Kainin would have taken the throne and if things kept going as history wrote Kainin would have become Albion's hero or its tyrant then he would have gone on to fight this thing called the crawler and his dark minions. Unfortunately Walter would not survive the ordeal. Though now that the flood had invaded this world who knew what future was at hand for this world. He knew well that if the flood were victorious this world would become a flood world and at the rate they evolved they could have as many as three or four graveminds. And would achieve spaceflight and by gosh he would not let that happen. He wanted all worlds not just the ones harmed by the human covenant war to be free from the flood and yet it seemed that the flood were taking more risks just to consume a species. While D.O.T was working on the door key the forerunner put his fingers to his head and thought a while. He remembered when he was a child before he became a forerunner he lived with his family and had three sisters sure he fought with them sometimes but he still loved them and he was what you would call a genius and always made things for his sisters. His name then was a mystery to the forerunner but had been changed when he had joined the species and even his forrunner name had been lost to him. Because of his many years in anyway After a few years he came into contact with forerunners and they had noticed his genius. So they offered to make him into one of their own after accepting without thinking of the consequences he was whisked away to the forerunner home world. After a few years of inventing things to improve forerunner life he got the idea to collect DNA samples from several home worlds of different life forms he knew he couldn't do it himself so he created mechanical assistants called sentinels (though later they would be used as security drones) and sent them to planets he needed DNA samples from after collecting a good amount of DNA he found out about the flood. He scoured countless databases and studied several flood test subjects but could not find a weakness or a cure so he came up with one final solution he decided to make a super weapon specially designed to wipe out flood through starvation he first had several sentinels build the ark the soon to be central command center of the other weapons which he decided to name halo. He created seven halos and made seven monitors to oversee each of the rings then activated the countdown and went into a specially designed room that was impervious to halo's effect and went into cryo sleep his last thought before the rings were fired was that he was sorry to his family that he mysteriously disappeared. Then the halos fired. Years later around the events of the age of reclamation he awoke to troubles around instillation 05 and ported to find out what. He found that the humans and a mix of alien races were at war with each other. This angered the forerunner and he walked straight to the temple found on instillation 05 the covenant forces there were so shocked to see a forerunner there that they defected to his side when he got inside all the elite honor guards followed suit. The forerunner angrily picked up the prophet of regret from his throne and explained that his halo rings will not give him godlike status. He then took his own version of the energy sword and impaled him with it. He told the commanding elite to tell the other covenant forces on this ring that he was in command now and that his first order was to leave the humans alone. Then through out the events in halo two more and more covenant forces defected including tatarus leader of the brutes. (although he had a word or two with the forerunner for his anger issues and have been taking classes.) and they have been on the hunt for the remaining prophets and higher arch's ever since.

"data card ready forerunner." Said D.O.T "thank you dot." Said the forerunner he took out the card and walked back to the white room he took the card and put it in the door slot. The door began to glow brightly then the door swung open the inside of the large door shone blue "now go three four three you must help that worlds humans." "will do sir." 343 then went through the portal the forerunner looked a few more moments fiddled with a machine attached to a piece of paper and threw it into the portal as well. ("good luck 343 and good luck to you humans")

The boat hit the shore Walter Sabine Kainin and Kailin got off the ship "wait something's not right shouldn't Logan's soldiers be firing at the ships with mortars and speaking of Logan's soldiers where are they?" asked Walter. "Yes this is quite strange and I feel something eerie in the air as if the essence of death itself profuses the air" said Kailin the prince looked at her in shock "you don't think the crawler got here before us do you?" asked Kainin "no this feels worse much much worse." Said Kailin "look up ahead the gates wide open I don't like the feeling of this." said Walter the prince turned towards Sabine "can you wait here a moment we'll need you to restart the engines just in case we need to make a quick get away." Said the prince "alrigh but don keep me waitin long lad me boulder and the rest of the dwellers still want our chunk of battle." Said Sabine Kainin and the rest of the crew walked up cautiously to the door. Looking to the left and right just in case of an ambush. They then stepped through the door and what they saw shocked them. Bowerstone was completely changed yellow gunk was everywhere even on the ground. It only got worse from there weird yellow stocks and pulsating orbs filled with what they did not know. "What is all this gunk?" asked Walter "I do not know but I am getting a bad feeling this stuff what ever it is is evil more so then the crawler could ever be." Said Kailin "I don't like this" said Kainin drawing his hero rifle and Walter his pistol all of the heroes cocking their weapons. They cautiously walked through the streets aiming down each side street as they made their way to the marketplace. "YAHHH GROSS DIE YOU GROSS BUGGER!" each one of them jumped and whipped around aiming their weapons to see Walter stomping on the ground. They looked down and saw the disgusting creatures they all opened fire and soon they were all disposed of. "gah what the heck were those things those things are the most gross vile and twisted things I have ever seen!" said walter "I am not sure but I think whatever those things were are partway responsible for the state that your country's is currently in." said Kailin

Kainin peeked around a nearby corner that lead into the market district. As fast as he peeked around the corner he whipped right back. Walter saw the look on Kainin's face it was full of fear and drenched in sweat "W-Walter I think I know what happened to Logan's soldiers I-Its just plain horrid." Said Kainin everyone else then took turns looking around the corner they all turned as pale as Kainin. for around that corner stood twisted and horrid remains of what was once Logan's army "bloody Berlin we can't just walk up to the castle with those things there we don't know enough about them." "This makes things a whole lot harder I've never seen creatures like those before how are we supposed to resist them?" said page. Suddenly a loud noise sounded in the air they all looked up a blue portal was high above the marketplace making the twisted creatures howl a fearful howl. Two things shot out of the portal one went towards Bowerstone industrial and one headed straight for them. "bloody look out!" yelled Walter as he jumped left the others looked for another split second before they jumped out of the way as well. The item hit the ground with a huge thud denting the street. Luckily the twisted creatures were too distracted with the first thing that came out of the portal to notice the other. Kainin was the first to open his eyes when the smoke cleared he looked towards the dent in the street and noticed a small object in the street he walked over and picked it up. "what is it?" asked page "I don't know but there seams to be a note on it written on paper that I haven't seen before" said Kainin "well we shouldn't be wondering about the quality of the paper you should read what the note says." Said Walter "alright it says greetings humans I am the science and I am a forerunner I don't really have time to explain what a forerunner is because as you can see your planet is being invaded. All I can tell you is that you must get to your castle I can't really explain much about what you are going up against but what is at the castle can. So I am giving you this motion tracker it should lead you to your allies that are trapped within this city. To use this motion tracker press the top left…. Oh ok" said Kainin he looked around the device and pressed the top left button the screen on the device lit up and every time it pinged yellow and red dots appeared on screen. Kainin looked at the note again and began to read aloud again "when the device is on the yellow dots represent allies the red means enemies I hope you will find it useful as you save your world from this threat. That's where it ends" said Kainin "this motion tracker thing is most impressive it shows where we are like a map this will be useful." Said Walter "hey guys where did Ben and Page go? Asked Kainin. "I don't know this is creeping me out. Maybe this thing will help us find them." Said Walter Kainin looked at the motion tracker and said "according to this thing there are some allies in industrial" "bloody…. In industrial? We'd have to find a way past these monstrosities to get to the castle and from the castle into industrial and even if we were there who knows how many more of those things that are in industrial." Said Walter. "whoa wait how did I not notice this before there is a major enemy behind us" said Kainin all three whipped around and Walter went white.

The crawler their major enemy was right behind them but as they looked he seemed different then before and now they knew why the crawler was more human looking. The crawler stood up shakily and spoke in his spooky voice "Run from this place humans this enemy is horrid it reduced the children I have brought with me to little more then mutated monstrosities. There leader is more terrible then even I could ever be." Said the crawler "so you decided to cheat have ya you old sod why in the bloody heck should we listen to you you tried to kill us in the dank and dark cave you call home!" yelled Walter "and you have killed and tortured several of my people including my father." Said Kailin with anger. "I know that I have wronged the both of you and I am sorry I just wanted us to finally be free to not be discriminated against just because we're darkness incarnate. but before you kill me I can be of use to you" said the crawler "how could you ever be of use." Said Kailin "I may now be darkness incarnate but I still hold the ability I used to have which was invisibility I can turn myself and fifty others invisible to sneak past enemy lines." Said the crawler "well I'm leaving it up to the future king to decide" said walter. Kainin thought for a moment then said "These creatures are to strange for us to take on alone we need all the help we can get we have to get to industrial how long does your invisibility last? we have to get past all those creatures on the bridge." "I'm not sure but I have estimated the most I know or at least think is about twenty minutes since the castle is about a half hour away we will need to find a place to hide until my invisibility can regenerate" said the crawler. "alright all we can do for now is use that invisibility to reach the castle so lets go." The crawler then began to chant strange words that creped Kainin and the others out Kainin looked at his hands and saw them disappear. " balks this is creepy I cant see a thing" said Walter "before you go walking about let me tell you this being invisible is not easy. Several mistakes can be made so be especially cautious. One mistake and its all over those creatures will know were here. And they will most likely try to infect you with there seedlings." said the crawler "wait what do you mean infect those creatures just walked into Bowerstone didn't they?" asked Kailin "no not so since I had a connection with my children I reviewed what my children saw before they disappeared or should I say taken from me. For what they saw were hundreds of walking seeds they latched onto my children and mutated all of them." Said the crawler "balks that's awful lets get passed these things before I loose my lunch" said Walter the group then began to tiptoe they got on the bridge and Kainin then almost fell on the floor. Walter barely caught him making a slight noise on the bridge they all quickly sat down on the bridge as one of the mutated monstrosities. Ran up to the bridge it walked slowly looking left and right Kainin heard a small release of breath from Kailin then after a while the creature turned around and left the bridge. Then Kainin and company took the opportunity and booked it for the other side of the wall separating the richer housing closer to the castle. Then the crawlers Invisibility spell wore off Kainin looked at Kailin and saw that her face was whiter then usual and she was drenched in sweat. "what's wrong Kailin your whiter then a sheet." Said Kainin "I saw the creature close up I saw a human head hanging limply by its side I-I think that thing used to be a citizen of Stonebridge." Said Kailin Kainin peaked his head around the corner and got a good look at one of the creatures and recognized the broker he sold jewels to in this town and knew it was true whatever these creatures were they were a parasitic organism and had to be stopped no matter what. "I am now recharged come prince we are almost there." Said the crawler soon Kainin and the others found themselves invisible again. They decided to run at this point hoping that those creatures wouldn't be able to hear them. In due time they finally made it to the castle. They all took a peak in the courtyard and saw it. The big ship that had carried the creatures to this world. "oh my this machine is enormous is this the thing that carried those things here?" asked Kailin "it must be this thing is almost as strange as they are" said Walter. "well there's no time to think about this the motion tracker is pointing us towards the war room." Said Kainin they all walked up the stairs aiming their weapons left and right keeping a close eye out. They finally made it to the door if the war room. "oh balks look those weird orb things are covering the door." Said Walter. "well we'll never get through that door unless we get rid of them" said Kainin. He drew his hero sword and poked one of the orbs with it. A loud pop sounded throughout the castle making Kainin and the others jump. "AHH BLOODY NOT AGAIN!" yelled Walter Kainin whipped around to see more of those orb like creatures. Kainin drew his hero rifle and opened fire on them Kailin and walter did the same sounds of gunfire echoed through out the hall making the rest of the orbs pop. Kainin looked as one of the orbs pop and saw the orb like creatures pop out of them! Soon however all of them where disposed of and Kailin kicked the door open. They all huddled inside and Kainin spoke "guys I think I found out where those orb creatures come from those weird orb things that are all around Bowerstone are holding them!" said Kainin "this isn't good if I'm putting this together right we are dealing with something far darker then anything we have ever dealt with no offense crawler but these things are absolutely vile. The orb creatures must have some role to play but for what I can't be sure." Said Kainin "none taken these things are absolutely horrible" said the crawler "guys the ally is in my brothers room right next door" said Kainin. Walter crept up to the door and put his ear to it he didn't hear any thing so he kicked the door down and all of them flocked into the room. Walter looked on in fear and said "balks that's Ben what happened to him." Said Walter everyone else looked where Walter was looking and gasped in shock there encased in webbing was Ben. Kailin walked over to Ben and felt his neck "he's still alive lets take the webbing off" everyone grasped a corner and tugged it took a little effort but eventually they were able to tear off the webbing and pull Ben down from the wall.

Walter went down on his knees and said "Ben Ben can you hear me dang it Ben wake up" Ben stirred and opened his eyes. "W-Walter is that you? Ow my head I feel like something hit me" said Ben "what happened you entered with us then suddenly you were gone." Said Kainin "well we went in with you then page and I had to run cause we were chased by these gross twisted things on six legs. Page and me split up to split there forces I fired several shots into the blasted things but my lead balls wouldn't pierce them. They would just bounce off eventually I ended up here and those things spun me up probably to save me for a bloody snack later." Said Ben "well the important thing is that you are alright all we have to do is find page and this mysterious third ally then we can get the heck out of here." Said Kainin they then walked out of the room and began to creep through the castle they passed through several rooms and hallways filled with the horrid creatures and thankfully cause of the crawlers invisibility they went through unnoticed. They finally got out of the castle and rushed towards Bowerstone industrial.


End file.
